


Emmeline Vance -  renascentia series

by Marzanka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzanka/pseuds/Marzanka
Summary: My interpretation of the character as shown in this wonderful fic series.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Emmeline Vance -  renascentia series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuchikopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchikopi/gifts), [tonberrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberrys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [renascentia: from the ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914698) by [kuchikopi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchikopi/pseuds/kuchikopi), [tonberrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonberrys/pseuds/tonberrys). 



My interpretation of the character as shown in this wonderful fic series.

[For better viev find it on deviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/korrontea/art/Emmeline-Vance-871098053?ga_submit_new=10%3A1613943299)


End file.
